1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an image shake correction function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional image pickup apparatus including an image shake correction device that supports an image pickup device drivably in a two-dimensional direction (X and Y directions) perpendicular to a lens optical axis for image shake correction, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-48220 includes a base as a fixed plate member on which a lens barrel having an image pickup optical system and an image pickup device supported by an image shake correction device are mounted.
The conventional image pickup apparatus includes a first movable frame displaceable in a Y direction, and a second movable frame displaceable in an X direction with respect to the first movable frame, and an image pickup device is mounted on the second movable frame. Further, on the base, when viewed from front along the lens optical axis, a first driving section including a Y direction driving motor of the image shake correction device and a second driving section including an X direction driving motor are placed in upper and lower right positions. Further, in upper and lower left positions on a front surface of the base, a focus driving section including a focus motor and a gear driving mechanism, and a zoom driving section including a zoom motor and a gear driving mechanism are placed so as to be secured to a fixed frame of a lens barrel unit.